Scaffolding assemblies or structures of a known type consist of a plurality of prefabricated sectionalized open framework portions. Such scaffolding assemblies are in widespread use, and are usually erected along faces of vertical surfaces being formed or worked upon.
The scaffolding includes worker platforms, or catwalks, to support workers as they move horizontally along the surface being worked upon. A common type of scaffolding currently in use consists of tubular sectional structures. The tubular scaffolding structure usually includes end sections in the nature of vertical frames, or arches, which are interconnected by beams and braces. Outwardly extending brackets are connected to the framework, adapted to mount and support a horizontal worker platform, or catwalk, formed of plural pieces of wood planking. The scaffolding can be erected to any desired length, and to any desired height, by joining together a plurality of interconnected vertical sections.
Such scaffolding structures usually consist of a plurality of portable sections which can be readily interconnected or detached from one another to form, or disassemble a scaffolding assembly of appropriate dimensions.
Scaffolding assemblies provide adequate worker support along surfaces of structures being worked upon, where the surfaces are not interrupted by outwardly extending projections, abutments and the like. Known scaffolding assemblies, however, fail to provide adequate safety when the surfaces or structures do have discontinuities in the flat surfaces in the nature of abutments or projections extending beyond the normal vertical face. Such discontinuities frequently result in ends of planks which are normally supported on the brackets, terminating in unsupported cantilever ends, with resultant dangerous work areas.
The present invention is primarily directed to a scaffolding assembly or structure which overcomes the aforementioned problem, and which provides overall appropriate worker support, even though discontinuities in the support planking are required because of projections or abutments extending beyond a vertical surface being worked upon.
While various attempts have been made to obviate this existing problem, no completely satisfactory answer has, to date, been provided. Some construction workers, and workers of other types, are therefore currently operating under hazardous work conditions. The present invention is directed to an improved scaffolding assembly, which incorporates auxiliary scaffolding attachments, which can be easily attached to existing scaffolding structures. The auxiliary attachments can be easily and readily moved horizontally along existing scaffolding structures, and can be so arranged and positioned as to provide adequate support for the above-mentioned cantilever, or unsupported, plank ends caused by discontinuities or interruptions in the surface being worked upon.